


На корабле

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Luca_Corbeau



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca_Corbeau/pseuds/Luca_Corbeau
Summary: После пьяного вечера в таверне де Сарде приглашает Васко прогуляться.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	На корабле

– Вы пьяны, де Сарде, – с усмешкой заметил Васко, помогая эмиссару подняться из-за стола.

В таверне было душно и шумно. Музыканты, приглашенные с улицы, играли для посетителей задорную тарантеллу. Пахло терпким ромом, потом, подгоревшей едой и табачным дымом.

– Говорите за себя, – ответил де Сарде, неловко оперся о руку Васко, выпрямился и, немного покачиваясь, пошел к выходу.

– Проследишь за ним, моряк? – спросил Курт, сидевший за столом в окружении молодых рекрутов. – Сейчас от него можно ждать чего угодно. А я останусь, чтобы никто тут не надрался до беспамятства. 

– С тебя выпивка в следующий раз, – Васко хлопнул его по плечу и вышел из таверны следом за де Сарде. В груди растекалась приятная легкость, из-за которой можно было запросто потерять равновесие, если бы не привыкшие к морской качке ноги.

Пить с наемниками оказалось не такой уж и дурной затеей. Они точно знали больше игр с выпивкой, чем навты – видов морских узлов, и не брезговали даже тем пойлом, которое разливали из большой бочки в таверне. Однако, когда хозяин увидел за общим столом эмиссара, то принес три бутылки неплохого серенского рома. После второй Васко только делал вид, что пил вместе со всеми, подливая себе воды из кувшина, но честный и порядочный де Сарде опрокидывал кружку за кружкой под подбадривающее улюлюканье стола.

Когда Васко нашел его снаружи, прислонившегося плечом к стене, тот сказал настолько уверенно, насколько позволял заплетающийся язык:

– Благодарю вас за беспокойство, капитан, но я в состоянии о себе позаботиться.

Даже в тусклом свете фонаря было видно, как раскраснелись его щеки, усыпанные бледными веснушками. Медного цвета волосы выбились из хвоста, затянутого кожаным шнурком на затылке, и потемнели от пота. Де Сарде нравился ему таким, – непринужденным, раскованным, без пустой церемониальности, свойственной аристократам – пожалуй, даже больше, чем хотелось признавать. Привычная строгость и собранность угадывалась разве что по сапогам, начищенным до блеска.

– Я бы не спешил с выводами, – Васко скрестил руки на груди. – Вас так не штормило даже по пути на остров.

– Я собираюсь проветриться, – проигнорировав замечание, перевел тему де Сарде. – Составите мне компанию?

На мгновение в его глазах мелькнуло что-то неясное, но он быстро отвернулся, пригладил несуществующие складки на дублете и осмотрелся по сторонам, будто выбирая, куда идти. 

После душного и заполненного дымом зала таверны свежий ночной воздух пьянил не хуже рома. Они шли по пустым улицам на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга, иногда неуклюже соприкасаясь плечами. После недель, проведенных в лесах и болотах, было приятно ощущать под ногами твердую брусчатку.

Вскоре они спустились к порту. У складов еще горели лампы, несколько молодых навтов собрались в стороне возле сваленных в кучу мешков и досок и пускали по кругу пузатую бутылку. Сонный грузчик сидел на ящике у лестницы и курил трубку. Стражники, закончив обход, возвращались в город.

«Морской конек», который недавно передали под командование капитана Рубена, был пришвартован у дальней стороны причала. Стройный рангоут со сложенными парусами терялся на фоне темного звездного неба.

– Помните, как мы отбыли из Серены? – спросил де Сарде, развязывая шнурок на затылке. Слегка вьющиеся от пота волосы упали на молодое загорелое лицо. Несколько непослушных прядей закрыли лоб, и Васко неожиданно захотелось заправить их ему за ухо.

– Такой день трудно забыть, – ответил он, сцепив руки за спиной. – Вы в одиночку убили надайга.

– Он едва мог стоять на ногах, – возразил де Сарде, расстегивая верхние пуговицы дублета и оттягивая воротник. Кожа на его шее блестела от пота. – У меня, к тому же, был пистолет.

– Не у всякого бы хватило умения, – сказал Васко, – и храбрости.

– Вы явно выпили лишнего, капитан. Обычно вы скупы на похвалу, – де Сарде коротко рассмеялся и приобнял его за плечи. – На моем месте вы бы справились не хуже.

– На вашем месте, – начал Васко, не спеша отстраняться, – я бы вообще не стал геройствовать.

– Может, мне хотелось вас впечатлить, – пошутил де Сарде, крепче сжал ладонь на его плече и отпустил. Васко хотел сказать, что у него это получилось, даже несмотря на неспособность отличить лодку от корабля, но только хмыкнул в ответ.

Тем временем, они пересекли порт и вплотную подошли к «Морскому коньку». Трехмачтовый галеон, давно не покидавший берегов Тир-Фради, стоял cо спущенным трапом. На верхней палубе слабо мерцали лампы, но никого из команды не было видно.

– Поднимемся? – предложил де Сарде с плутоватой улыбкой, проведя рукой по перилам.

– Я не думаю, что капитан Рубен будет рад нашей компании в такое время, – Васко нахмурился, предчувствуя, что отговорить эмиссара от затеи будет сложно. – Нам пора возвращаться. Я обещал Курту, что позабочусь о вас.

На лице де Сарде появилось то упрямое выражение, с каким он залезал в каждое болото, пещеру и гнездо тенланов, когда кто-то по неосторожности советовал ему не делать этого. Для человека, который за один вечер, наверно, выпил больше рома, чем за всю жизнь, он удивительно быстро поднялся по трапу. Васко вздохнул и последовал за ним. Завтра с утра, помимо мерзкого похмелья, его наверняка уже ожидал увлекательный разговор с адмиралом Кабрал.

На верхней палубе было тихо. Старые доски под подошвами сапог знакомо поскрипывали. Света едва хватало, чтобы видеть, куда наступать, но Васко без труда мог бы пройти всю палубу от юта до бака и обратно с закрытыми глазами.

– Сюда, капитан, – раздался громкий шепот откуда-то слева.

Де Сарде нашелся на квартердеке. Он стоял, слегка подавшись вперед через борт, и смотрел на теряющийся между ночным небом и морем горизонт. Слабый ветер играл с его волосами и задувал под воротник рубашки. Васко встал рядом вполоборота, чтобы лучше видеть палубу – кто-то мог сюда подняться или выйти из штурманской каюты в любую минуту.

– Из-за вас меня снова ждет выговор, – безучастно отметил он.

– Я часто сюда поднимался по ночам, – подставив лицо ветру, сказал де Сарде.

– Остаетесь верным своим привычкам.

– Я думал, это поможет мне лучше узнать вас.

Де Сарде придвинулся ближе, почти упираясь плечом в грудь Васко, и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. В этом взгляде плескалось что-то ненасытное, словно море в преддверии бури. Васко хотел сделать шаг назад, уйти отсюда как можно быстрее, но не смог себя заставить сдвинуться с места.

Склонив голову набок, де Сарде убрал волосы на одну сторону и открыл шею. От него сильно пахло потом и ромом и еще немного – порохом. Васко наклонился, прижался к загорелой коже губами. 

Между ними не осталось и полушага. Де Сарде развернулся к нему, притянул к себе за воротник и неуклюже поцеловал, почти промахнувшись мимо рта. Васко положил обе ладони ему на пояс, ощущая жар его тела даже через плотный хлопок дублета.

Де Сарде толкнул его к борту, вжимаясь бедрами ему в пах и сбивчиво целуя в губы, подбородок, шею. Несколько слоев одежды, разделявшие их, сейчас только мешали, но разбираться с дюжиной пуговиц и застежек не хватало ни времени, ни терпения.

Васко удивленно выдохнул, когда де Сарде опустился перед ним на колени, развязал завязки на штанах и проник мозолистой ладонью под тонкую ткань исподнего, вынимая твердеющий член. Он плотно обхватил его у основания и облизал губы. Если бы их кто-то сейчас увидел, то это бы пошатнуло репутацию эмиссара и перечеркнуло все шансы Васко вернуться к командованию своим кораблем в ближайшее время, но это почему-то только подогревало желание.

– Капитан, – тихо позвал де Сарде, опуская взгляд, – придержите мои волосы.

Васко запустил обе ладони в его густые, все еще немного влажные волосы, убирая их назад. Де Сарде подался вперед к его члену, оттянул крайнюю плоть и медленно погрузил в рот головку, обводя ее языком. Внутри было горячо и влажно, и так хорошо, что Васко не смог сдержать стон.

Де Сарде задвигал головой, то втягивая член до половины, то едва касаясь его губами, то лаская языком чувствительную уздечку. На его горящих щеках и подбородке блестели следы от слюны, смешанной со смазкой.

Васко крепче вцепился в его волосы и толкнулся глубже, не в силах больше терпеть эту дразнящую ласку. Де Сарде поднял на него замутненные глаза.

С другой стороны корабля раздались голоса нескольких человек и шаги – похоже, команда возвращалась на корабль для ночных работ. В таком слабом освещении они не смогли бы их заметить издалека, но от ощущения опасности желудок внутри свернулся узлом. Де Сарде это только подстегнуло. Ускорившись, он стал помогать себе ладонью, выкручивая ее у основания члена.

Васко уперся одной рукой в борт позади себя, чтобы не потерять равновесие. У него перехватило дыхание. То, что они делали, было совершенно немыслимо, но даже если они пожалеют о своей выходке, протрезвев завтра с утра, сейчас Васко не мог об этом думать. В мыслях все смешалось из-за рома, пьянящей ночной прохлады и разгоряченного де Сарде, который бесстыже всхлипывал и стонал, стоя перед ним на коленях.

Де Сарде переместил ладони на его ягодицы и сжал, подталкивая вперед, позволяя двигаться самому. Васко вернул вторую руку ему на затылок, чтобы придерживать его голову на месте, и толкнулся в мягкий, влажный, тесный рот.

От остроты ощущений потемнело в глазах. С каждым толчком в паху накапливалось волнующее тепло, готовое вот-вот разлиться, и сдерживаться было невозможно. Васко до боли закусил губу, каждая мышца в его теле напряглась и мгновенно ослабла, когда он кончил, не успев вынуть член наружу.

Де Сарде то ли закашлялся, то ли рассмеялся, сплевывая вязкое семя, и Васко прижался спиной к борту, одновременно чувствуя себя счастливым и невероятно глупым. Под кожей разбежалось приятное покалывание, а голову и уши будто бы набили пухом. Он с трудом сосредоточил взгляд на де Сарде, который поднялся на ноги и вытер рот краем рукава.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга, пока из ближайшего светового люка не раздался грохот и громкий смех. На несколько минут Васко даже забыл, что они все еще находились на «Морском коньке».

– Не будем злоупотреблять гостеприимством капитана Рубена, – со смущенной улыбкой прошептал де Сарде, и они так же незаметно покинули корабль, как на него поднялись.

Уже в резиденции эмиссара они разошлись по своим покоям, неловко пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи. На смену опьянению пришла головная боль и усталость, но чувства сожаления не появилось. Васко заснул в своей пустой кровати, вспоминая грубые ладони де Сарде и отблески тусклых ламп в его медных волосах и думая, как бы мог закончиться их вечер, если бы они сразу вернулись в резиденцию.


End file.
